Le jeu du Roi
by Spider-Nox
Summary: Quatre classes : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et Serpentard. 28 Elèves. 24 heures pour obéir. Une sanction : La mort.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling, cette auteur qui doit son succès à une boite à chaussure q.q . Et le jeu du Roi va au King's Game. ( Osâma Game. ). Je ne fais qu'inventer le scénario et les ordres et rédiger ( évidemment xD ! )_

**Auteur :** Moi .-. .

**Note :** J'ai lu le roman King's Game, et, durant tout le long, j'ai juste pensé fort fort à l'univers Harry Potter entraîné dans ce jeu. Je me suis alors dit "Ouais ! Fanfiction !" , puis "Publions-là" Ouais, soyons fous '^' . Et puis, comme il y a pas de portable et SMS chez les sorciers, j'ai choisi de le remplacer par un parchemin de boss, oh yeah.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le jeu du Roi.<span>**

_« 4 Classes. 28 Élèves. 24 heures pour obéir. Une sanction : La mort. »_

**_Prologue :_**

Harry Potter contemplait l'étrange massive qu'Hedwige venait de lui apporter. Assis dans la Grande Salle, il redressa la tête pour observer ses camarades de classes qui avaient reçu le même colis. Un bout de parchemin vierge, usé, et jauni par le temps. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus.

Un léger froncement de sourcil indiquait la confusion d'Hermione. Ron se contenta d'hausser les épaules en retournant à son petit-déjeuner.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir reçu ce parchemin dénué d'intérêt. Des hiboux s'engouffrèrent un par un pour venir déposer leur fardeaux devant leur propriétaire, aux quatre tables.

Tout les élèves de la sixième année.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? », s'exclama Pansy, le regard rivé vers le bout du feuillet qu'elle observait avec dédain.

Blaise haussa les épaules, délaissant le papier vide de sens pour son bol de céréale.

De son côté, Draco haussa un sourcil de stupéfaction. Ce plaisantin qui avait pris le temps de leur envoyer ce chiffon n'avait absolument aucune vie. Peeve, sans doute.

Luna observait silencieusement son parchemin, un sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres. Tandis qu'elle entendait d'une oreille distraite Padma, Sue et Lisa minauder sur les beaux jeunes hommes de la maison des blaireaux, ayant probablement déjà oublier l'existence de leur colis. Cho jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers leur table.

Diggory observait le parchemin reçu en discutant avec Hannah.

« Il pourrait être ensorcelé. », suggéra Hermione en se tournant vers ses deux meilleurs amis. « Il ne peut pas y avoir d'autres raisons. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Laisse tomber, 'Mione. C'est probablement Peeve qui fait une de ses blagues que lui seul trouve marrant. »

Le jeune fille éventa le col de son chemisier de la main, le regard braqué vers le papier qu'elle tenait en main et qui lui réchauffait agréablement les paumes.

Un doute persistait.

Ce jour-là, le ciel de la Grande Salle était nuageux.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Règle du Jeu du Roi :<strong>_

1. Tout les détenteurs du Regno doivent participer.

2. Tout les ordres du Roi doivent être exécutés sous 24 heures.

3. Ceux qui n'obéiront pas aux consignes auront un gage.

4. Il est absolument interdit de quitter le jeu en pleine partie.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Liste des sorciers de sixième année du collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard.<em>**

_Gryffondor :_ Finnigan Seamus. Granger Hermione. Londubat Neville. Potter Harry. Patil Parvati. Dean Thomas. Weasley Ron.

_Serpentard :_ Bulstrode Millicent. Crabbe Vincent. Gregory Goyle. Malefoy Draco. Nott Théodore. Parkinson Pansy. Zabini Blaise.

_Poufsouffle : _Abott Hannah. Bones Susan. Diggory Cedric. Marcmillan Ernie. Smith Zacharia. Stebbin. Zeller Rose.

_Serdaigle :_ Belby Marcus. Boot Terry. Chang Cho. Lovegood Luna. Padma Patil. Stewart Amberley. Turpin Lisa.


	2. Chapter I

_**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, ainsi que l'Univers, vont à J.K Rowling. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, le principe du Jeu du Roi vient de l'Osâma Game. Je ne possède qu'un parchemin vierge, vieux, jauni et dépourvu d'intérêt.. _

**_Le jeu du Roi : _**

_« Le jeu, c'est ce que l'on fait sans y être obligé. »_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapitre I : <strong>  
><em>

Épuisé par une après-midi entière de Quidditch, Harry s'était couché plus tôt que d'habitude. Il se souvenait d'avoir laisser ses amis à la salle commune. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, les ronflements bruyants à côté de lui lui indiquèrent qu'ils étaient montés, eux aussi.

Il faisait nuit. Harry tâta la table de nuit jusqu'à trouver ses lunettes qu'il remis sur son nez. Seuls les bruits répétitifs des respirations régulières se différenciaient du silence léthargique qui avait envahi le dortoir.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le Survivant tressaillit au contact de ses pieds nus contre l'escalier en marbre qui descendait vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Un coup d'oeil vers la pendule suspendue au-dessus du cheminée lui apprit qu'il était 23h55.

Harry, se frottant les yeux, s'approcha des tables aménagées au coin de la salle, sur lesquelles trônait des livres d'une épaisseur à donner la nausée aux jumeaux Weasley. Le jeune homme laissa son regard traîner sur ceux-ci, feuilletant quelques pages au passage, époussetant certains coins du meuble en bois, arrangeant des toiles légèrement penchées sur le côté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il s'ennuyait, les bras de Moorphée ne voulait pas du Survivant. Il était presque minuit, et son état de fatigue continuel, combiné au manque de sommeil par le surmenage de travaux, faisaient en sorte qu'il esquisse des gestes dont il n'était pas conscient. Il souffrait même de trouble de mémoire.

Ce matin, par exemple, il avait suivi une ombre, dans une salle de classe pourtant déserte, qui l'avait mené au couloir du septième étage de l'aile droite.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu une ombre. Et encore moins suivie. Il ne se souvenait que de sa soudaine présence dans ce couloir, alors qu'il était censé se trouver dans l'autre côté du château, au cachot, dans le cours du Professeur Rogue.

Harry grinça des dents au souvenir de ce moment déplaisant. Malgré qu'il était arrivé essoufflé à la dernière seconde, -ce qui était un talent rare accordé qu'à certains gens-, il avait été gratifié d'une retenue.

23h58.

Le tic tac répétitif de l'horloge paraissait apaisant. Harry ferma les yeux, toujours debout, se laissant bercer par cette douce mélodie qui résonnait en écho dans sa tête. Une petite courbe à peine perceptible étira le coin de ses lèvres. Cette instant de paix était tellement rare qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'elles se multiplient. Sauf son Éclair de Feu, évidemment.

Petit à petit, son esprit se vida. Il ne pensait plus à rien, concentré sur son système respiratoire. Pratiquer l'Occlumencie était devenu aussi naturel que respirer. C'était un instinct automatique, une sorte de réflexe, d'un mécanisme défensif. Ne jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions en présence d'une tierce personne. Cacher ses faiblesses sous un masque permanent. Devenir le masque.

00h.

Ses sourcils frémissaient. L'obscurité apaisante que lui avait procurée ses paupières fermées se retrouva soudain inonder dans un bain de lumière orangeâtre.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, perplexe. Sa frustration d'avoir été interrompu dans son moment de méditation s'envola aussitôt qu'il ressentit une légère brise fraîche caresser ses joues. Il ne se laissa pas porter par l'agréable sensation, sa curiosité réputée prit le dessus. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Sur la table qui s'étendait devant lui, le parchemin qu'il avait reçu ce matin se détachait de l'obscurité, par sa luminosité qui augmentait. Petit à petit, une fine écriture, penchée en police italique, apparaissait sur la surface vierge du papier.

_Comme avec le Journal de Jedusor, en deuxième année._

C'était étonnant qu'il se rappelait de ce souvenir lointain alors qu'il pouvait même pas dire ce qu'il avait mangé, ce midi. Ah, décidément, sa mémoire lui jouait des tours. Qu'est ce que c'était déjà ? .. Un ragoût de boeuf, probablement.. Ou un gratin dauphinois ? Oui, c'était des spaghettis bolognaises.. Voilà, il avait mangé du steak à la sauce brune.

Il se souvenait du jus du citrouille, au moins.

Son intérêt piqué au vif, Harry fit un pas en avant, de sorte qu'il puisse lire sans toucher le parchemin. Les mots d'Hermione lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_Il pourrait être ensorcelé._

Un picotement vint redresser les poils de sa nuque.

Jamais Harry n'avait été si absorbé par une quelconque lecture, pas même avec son Manuel d'entretien des balais.

**_" Votre classe participe au jeu du Roi. Aucun abandon ne sera toléré au risque d'un gage. Les ordres du Roi sont absolus et doivent être exécuté sous 24 heures. Les consignes apparaissent à minuit sur le Regno._** _**Le secret doit être gardé. Quiconque avertira un adulte recevra un gage.**_

**_Ordre n°1 : Seamus Finnigan de Gryffondor et Abott Hannah de Poufsouffle doivent s'embrasser._**

**_Le Roi. "_**

Harry papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux. Toute prudence envolée, il prit le papier entre ses doigts et le relit. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que son esprit embrumé en comprenne le sens.

Il était question d'un roi, et d'un baiser entre Seamus et Parvati.

Le jeune homme reposa doucement le parchemin sur la table, secouant la tête de compassion.

Les jeux du roi étaient une pratique fréquente dans les soirées entre amis. L'un des participants, élu "Roi" , attribuait des missions souvent embarrassantes à des camarades choisis au hasard.

Seamus et Parvati.

Harry tourna les talons vers le gros fauteuil moelleux qui l'accueillait les accoudoirs grands ouverts, au pied de la cheminée qui continuait à crépiter joyeusement.

Avec un profond soupir d'aise, le jeune homme s'y installa.

Ah, il se souvenait, à présent.

Ce midi, il était directement allé au terrain de Quidditch. Il n'avait rien mangé.

-BMV-

Zen. Expiration. Inspiration. Fermer les yeux, voilà, comme ça. Calme. Ça ne faisait après tout que quinze fois qu'il recommençait le même devoir. Quinze petites fois de rien du tout.. Et il suffisait d'une tierce de seconde d'inattention, d'un dos tourné pour prendre un livre de son sac, et tout ce qu'il avait écrit jusque-là disparaissait, comme absorbé par cet épais papier jauni.

Un rouleau de parchemin ! Il avait réussi à remplir tout un parchemin pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Mais non, le maudit papier en avait décidé autrement. Pas de devoir, un Binns mécontent, une perte de point. Et Serpentard ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre de point chez un cours aussi ennuyant que ceux de ce nain vieillard.

Zen, lui répétait cette partie de sa conscience qu'il avait envie de réduire en un amas de cendre piétiné par les Centaures. Zen, c'était un crétin, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

En plus, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il se procure un autre parchemin, hormis ce bout de torchon qu'il avait reçu ce matin par Hibou Express, et qui avalait son écriture comme les Veracrasses s'avalaient entre eux.

Il aurait fallu en demander à Blaise ou Pansy, mais ces deux-là étaient indisponibles, pour le moment. Une histoire de passage secret menant à la cave d'Honeyduke. Franchement, comme si ça pouvait exister.

Seul dans la salle commune des Serpentard, au ton gris et vert, -avec quelques éléments insignifiants de premier cycle qui bouquinaient silencieusement- , Draco Malefoy claqua sa langue, son index et majeur tapaient frénétiquement le bureau où il s'était installé. L'impatience et la colère se lisaient clairement au fond de ses rétines. Aussi les quelques élèves dans la pièce s'abstenaient de commentaire quand le blond grognait furieusement, ou renversait sa chaise, ou balançait ses livres, ou tapait du pied.

« Quelque chose tracasse Malefoy » , murmura une deuxième année peu discrète à l'oreille de son amie.

Draco leva les yeux de son livre pour la dévisager.

« Non, tu crois ? »

La jeune fille baissa la tête. Et Draco eut son illumination du jour. Balayant d'un geste de la main ses précédentes paroles sarcastiques, il continua :

« Donne-moi un rouleau de parchemin. »

Non, pas prêter. Donner. Les Malefoy ne prêtait jamais rien, comme il n'avait jamais de dette. C'était donner ou recevoir. Les Malefoy recevait souvent, donnait rarement.

_Lucius ne faisait pas exception, il recevait aussi. Des ordres._

_Non. Je ne vais pas me mettre à penser à Lucius.. ! _

Tout lui paraissait si simple, à Draco, maintenant qu'il a cette feuille sous la main. À force de le réécrire, il avait fini par connaître par coeur son texte. Il ne fallait plus que copier. Si simple. Il n'en revenait pas.

Pas de perte de point pour Serpentard. Ha, Binns pourra toujours courir.

Draco, retrouvant son calme, fit glisser sa plume contre la surface lisse de la feuille blanche qui paraissait neuve à côté de son parchemin tout jauni, grainé, vieux.

Il était presque minuit.

Les douzes coups de l'horloge résonnèrent. Aussitôt, le parchemin que Draco avait mis de côté dans la promesse de le jeter plus tard, se mit à luiser.

Il sentit un léger picotement sur sa nuque.

Le blond tourna la tête vers la source de sa frustation du soir, un sourcil haussé. L'éclat lumineux se dissipa au bout d'une tierce de seconde, laissant une écriture tracée à l'encre noir sur le papier russe.

**_" Votre classe participe au jeu du Roi. Aucun abandon ne sera toléré au risque d'un gage. Les ordres du Roi sont absolus et doivent être exécuté sous 24 heures. Les consignes apparaissent à minuit sur le Regno. Le secret doit être gardé. Quiconque avertira un adulte recevra un gage._**

**_Ordre n°1 : Seamus Finnigan de Gryffondor et Abott Hannah de Poufsouffle doivent s'embrasser._**

**_Le Roi. "_**

Draco Malefoy n'en revenait pas.

Il avait dû recommencer son devoir quinze fois sur un bout de chiffon ensorcelé qui lui dira par la suite qu'il participait à un jeu stupide pourvu de futilités.

Il enverrait la facture du massage de poignet à ce dénommé Roi.

Et en quoi le fait que Finnigan et Patil vont smacker allait changer sa vie ?

Le blond grogna en ramassant ses affaires éparpillés autour de lui. Il étouffa un baillement.

_Ces membres de l'Ordre du Poulet Grillé vont décidément empoisonner ma vie éternellement._

-BMV-

« Allez ! Faîtes-le, bande de lâches ! »

Le lendemain matin, sitôt la porte de la salle de classe franchie, Harry remarqua que ses camarades, plus bruyants qu'à l'accoutumée, semblaient curieusement agités.

Une vingtaine d'entre eux étaient réunis au fond de la pièce, en cercle. Intrigué, le jeune homme se dressa sur la pointe des pieds afin de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Ron.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-T'a pas reçu le message sur le parchemin ? » , lui répondit Dean.

« Si, une histoire de Roi. »

Il posa sur la table le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière.

« Et bien, figure-toi que tout le monde a lu ça ! Et comme on trouve ça marrant, on est entrain d'exécuter la mission ! »

C'était le cours que Gryffondor avait en commun avec Poufsouffle, Histoire de la Magie.

Cedric, assis sur son pupitre, les jambes ballantes, s'écria :

« Allez ! Seamus, Hannah, ne faîtes pas vos saintes-nitouches. C'est juste un smack ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez jamais embrassé personne, quand même ? »

Le visage d'Hannah vira au cramoisi, tandis qu'elle rentrait sa tête dans ses épaules.

« Le bisou ! Le bisou ! », renchérirent les élèves à l'unisson.

« Est ce qu'on a le droit de désobéir aux ordres du roi ? », beugla Ron, ses mains en porte-voix devant sa bouche.

« Non ! », s'exclamèrent plus de la moitié des élèves.

Seamus, au milieu des railleries, leva les yeux au ciel, les pommettes légèrement rouge. Il s'approcha de Hannah, se pencha vers elle puis, les yeux fermés, colla une bouche tremblante sur ses lèvres, devant tout leurs camarades rassemblés.

Au beau milieu de la clameur général, Hannah lança un regard furieux au jeune homme, leva la main et lui asséna une bonne claque.

« Tu t'y ai pris comme un poisson ! C'était carrément dégueu ! », fit-elle avant de quitter la classe.

Une tempête de rire s'éleva alors.

« Dément ! », s'écria Ron. « Trop fort, ce jeu du Roi ! Le truc parfait pour pimenter l'ambiance ! Pitié, faîte que le parchemin ordonne autre chose.. »

Harry observa d'un oeil amusé l'agitateur de service, dont l'excitation ne faiblissait pas, puis dirigea son regard vers une Hermione indifférente, qui se contenta de rouler des yeux devant les caractères enfantins des adolescents.

Il sentit un picotement sur son cou.

La totalité des élèves présents portèrent leurs mains à leurs nuques, grimaçant légèrement.

Mais un faisceau lumineux qui parvenait de son sac retint son attention, Harry haussa un sourcil en vidant l'intégralité du contenu sur la table.

Le parchemin glissa jusqu'à retomber sur son exemplaire de _Milles herbes et champignons magiques._

**_"L'ordre a bien été exécuté."_**


	3. Chapter II

**_Disclaimer : _**_L'univers ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( Pff. ) , mais à J.K Rowling. Le Jeu du Roi est tiré sur l'oeuvre de Nobuaki Kanazawa. Y a que le scénario et la rédac' qui m'appartient. ( Au moins xP )_

**_Notes :_**_ Un grand grand merci à **Pandada273** ,** Eleonora Distress**, **Eiky** ( En fait, le 'bug', c'est qu'au début c'était censé être Patil, mais puis à cause d'un truc, j'ai changé dans l'ordre et j'ai oublié dans le texte QwQ Désolée. ) et **Soph28** pour leur review ! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre II :<strong>_

_« Quand tu vas voir du Jeu et qu'il y a de l'horreur, c'est de l'horreur. Quand tu vas voir de l'horreur et qu'il y a de l'horreur, c'est du Jeu. »_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'à huit heures pile, Harry et Ron pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe de Potions, ils trouvèrent Goyle assis sur le bureau professoral, scrutant la porte avec un regard malicieux.<p>

« Patil ?», demanda t-il. « Ah, c'est que vous.», lança t-il, visiblement déçu, lorsqu'il les aperçut.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Tu es drôlement tôt, ce matin. D'habitude, tu n'arrives qu'à la dernière minute. »

Goyle eut un ricanement sinistre. « Évidemment ! Je suis en pleine forme, aujourd'hui ! Peloter une bombe comme Patil ? C'est vraiment du bol que les ordres du Roi soit absolus ! »

A côté de lui, Crabbe paraissaient à la fois amusé et renfrogné.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

Hier, à minuit, le Regno s'était montré clair. _**« Ordre n°2 : Gregory Goyle de Serpentard doit toucher les seins de Parvati Patil de Gryffondor. »**_

« A ta place, je ne ferais pas le malin.», répondit acerbement Hermione. « Parvati ne se sent pas bien, elle est restée au dortoir, malade. »

Goyle se leva brutalement qu'il renversa presque le chaudron à côté de lui. « C'est n'importe quoi ! Juste aujourd'hui, comme par hasard ! Malade ? Mon oeil ! », s'exclama t-il, avant de s'affaler sur son siège, l'air très contrarié.

« Patil a raison. A sa place, je ferais pareille. », renchérit moqueusement Pansy, derrière lui, qui reçut un grognement en guise de réponse.

L'entrée habituelle du professeur Rogue interrompit les bavardages. Dans un mouvement de robe, l'homme aux cheveux graisseux se tourna vers ses élèves. « Bien. Sortez vos devoirs. »

Et Harry cligna bêtement des yeux.

* * *

><p>Parvati se réveilla en sursaut. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? La pendule murale indiquait 23h50. Elle cligna des yeux. Elle s'était assoupie pendant une journée entière !<p>

La jeune fille secoua énergiquement la tête pour remettre en place ses cheveux ébouriffés. Son regard s'attarda un moment sur le Regno, abandonné par terre, près de son lit à baldaquin._ Dans dix minutes, il sera minuit. Est ce qu'un autre ordre va être annoncé ?_

Parvati ramassa sa brosse à cheveux qui gisait juste à côté, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller les autres filles. Seul le tic tac de l'horloge se différenciait du silence étouffant de la chambre. Mais quand elle se pencha pour la prendre, l'écriture sur le parchemin lui apparut soudainement. Je croyais qu'il n'arrivait qu'à minuit ?

**_« Plus que 5 minutes. »_**

Parvati cligna bêtement des yeux. Un compte à rebours ? Pour que cet animal lui touche la poitrine ? La jeune fille resta un instant interdite. Qu'est ce qu'il arrivera s'ils n'obéissaient pas ? Au pire, on la prendrait pour une lâche. Toujours mieux qu'être tripotée par.. cette chose.

L'écriture disparut encore une fois avant d'être immédiatement remplacé.

_**« Plus que 60 secondes. »**_

Des sueurs froides coulaient sur ses tempes alors qu'elle déglutit. Tout ça était ridicule ! Il ne pouvait rien arriver. Absolument rien.. Pourquoi elle tremblait, d'ailleurs ? Elle était à Poudlard, voyons ! Rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

**_« Gregory Goyle de Serpentard et Parvati Patil de Gryffondor sont condamnés à mort par pendaison pour avoir failli à exécuter les ordres du Roi. »_**

_Qu'est ce que c'est ce délire ? Moi et Goyle, pendus ? Oh Merlin. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Ordre n°3 : Zacharia Smith de Poufsouffle et Draco Malefoy de Serpentard doivent s'affronter en duel. Le perdant mourrera par arrêt cardiaque. Si le combat n'a pas lieu, les deux mourreront par arrêt cardiaque. »<strong>_

Neville se faufila sous les draps d'Harry, qui dormait à poings fermés. Il bondit sur le plus petit et le secoua brutalement. « Merlin Harry regarde-moi ça ! » Le brun se réveilla en sursaut, essaya de rassembler ses esprits et lança un regard noir à son ami.

« Quoi encore ? »

Il lui montra l'arrêt de mort de Parvati et Goyle, puis le nouvel ordre qui était arrivé juste après. « Regarde ! Parvati et Goyle, pendus ? Quelle mauvaise blague, c'est même plus drôle ! Et Malefoy qui aura un arrêt cardiaque s'il perd le duel avec ce Zacharia ! C'est complètement absurde ! C'est ignoble de promettre ça ! »

Harry lui fit signe de respirer.

« Doucement, calme-toi. Bien sûr que c'est délirant. C'est qu'un mauvais canular. Si on mord à l'hameçon, on rentre dans le jeu de ce malade. T'en fais pas, d'accord ? Parvati dort juste à côté, au dortoir des filles. Y a un manipulateur dans la classe, et il prend un malin plaisir à nous regarder nous agiter. Puis pourquoi Parvati se pendrait-elle, de toute façon ? »

Neville ne semblait pas encore tout à fait rassuré. Harry soupira, avant de se lever, réprimant un frisson au contact de l'air frais sur ses pieds. « Viens. Tu veux aller vérifier si elle va bien ? » Un hochement de tête incertain accueillit cette proposition.

Ils descendirent vers la salle commune, Harry le premier, pour toquer à la porte du dortoir des filles. Pas de réponses. Neville remarqua Harry soupirer discrètement, hausser les épaules puis tourner la poignée de la porte, qui pivota.

La chambre était plus chaude, plus sombre aussi. Les respirations des filles se faisaient entendre. Harry avança d'un pas, tourna sa tête vers le lit qu'il savait être celui de Parvati. « Tu vois bien qu'elle.. » Il se figea d'horreur. Neville poussa une exclamation bruyante et terrifiée qui réveilla en sursaut les filles.

« Parvati ! », s'exclama Harry en se précipitant vers elle.

La jeune fille, dans l'ombre d'un coin de la pièce, était retenu par des draperies, qui allaient de son cou à un crochet suspendu au plafond. Ses pieds étaient à dix centimètres du sol, son bas de pyjama trempé, des traces de griffures sur son cou. Elles se l'étaient faîtes en se débattant, peut-être ?

Son visage était caché dans la pénombre.

Et Neville n'était plus qu'un torrent de larmes. Et les filles hurlaient de terreur. Et Hermione essayait de la réanimer avec un Harry affolé. Et les garçons avaient déboulés dans le dortoir, alarmés par les cris féminins.

* * *

><p>Draco fut réveillé à minuit trente par des hurlements.<p>

Gregory retrouvé pendu dans un coin de la chambre. C'était ce qu'on lui avait dit alors qu'il rappliquait sur le dortoir en question. Faisant son devoir de préfet, il ordonna aux sorciers du premier cycle de bien vouloir rester dans la salle commune, rassura d'une voix douce un premier année en pleurs, réprimanda sèchement quelques troisièmes années qui voulaient se faufiler jusqu'au dortoir, et demanda à un cinquième année d'aller chercher Severus, avant d'enfin monter à la chambre de son ami.

Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Crabbe et Théodore étaient en cercle autour du défunt. Le cadavre était amoché, yeux exorbités, lèvres gercés, menton déglingué, traces de griffures et de strangulation autour du cou, et du sang séché sur son pyjama.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

« Il s'est pendu ? »

L'hochement de tête de Millicent le fit grimacer. « Ouais, mais personne l'a vraiment vu. C'est Crabbe qui l'a remarqué, mais y était déjà mort. »

Blaise émit un bruit songeur, comme s'il suçait une Bertie Crochue. « Vous pensez vraiment que ce soit une coïncidence ? Juste au moment où le Regno les condamne, tout les deux. Et si Patil était aussi morte, à l'heure qu'il est ? »

Pansy haussa un sourcil. « Rien nous dit que c'est forcément vrai. Ca doit être le hasard. Le père de Gregory avait des problèmes avec le Ministère de la Magie, non ? On avait découvert qu'il était Mangemort. Ca doit être ça. »

Devant le regard interrogatif de Draco, Blaise lui fourra le parchemin dans les mains. « Regarde. "Gregory et Patil, condamnés à mort par pendaison." Tu devrais vraiment consulter ton Regno ! Parce que maintenant, c'est ton tour. », informa le métis en désignant l'ordre n°3 du doigt.

Un court silence s'installa, que Draco rompit aussitôt. « Vous croyez pas vraiment à ces stupidités, n'est ce pas ? Gregory s'est suicidé, Patil n'est pas morte, ou du moins, à ce que je sache. Et je ne combattrai pas ce Smith sous prétexte qu'un satané bout de papier l'a ordonné. Arrêtez de faire toute une histoire parce que quelqu'un s'est suicidé. »

Ce fut à cet instant-là que Severus pénétra dans la pièce, son habituel rictus méprisant pour une fois absent de son visage.

* * *

><p>Un silence de cimetière régnait parmi l'assemblée nocturne des sixièmes années. Les élèves des quatre maisons, assis en cercle, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, se regardait l'un l'autre sans oser prendre la parole. Une brise fraîche souffla, se répercutant sur les murs pour se réverbérer contre le sol. Les élèves frissonnèrent. Ils n'étaient pas en cape, juste pull et pantalon.<p>

Personne n'osait parler et endosser la responsabilités des événements à venir. Des regards en biais furent échangés.

Après 5 minutes de silence, Draco se lassa finalement de ce petit manège et ouvrit la bouche.

« Gregory et Patil sont morts. » Des tressaillements parcoururent l'assemblée, et ce n'était pas à cause du vent. « Pendus au même moment. » Certains fermèrent les yeux, geste dérisoire mais pourtant réconfortant. « Comme l'a indiqué le, euh, Regno. »

« Ca peut pas être une coincidence ! », interrompit Zacharia, le désigné du prochain ordre. « Et le prochain, ce sera soit moi, soit toi ! »

Draco le darda d'un regard dédaigneux, mais ne put ouvrir la bouche que l'autre poursuivait déjà.

« Il reste 1 heure avant minuit, Malefoy ! Tu ne veux toujours pas me combattre ! Si ça continue, on va y passer tout les deux ! »

_Le pauvre mec est à la limite de l'hystérie, je veux pas être à sa place_, frissonna Blaise.

« Je peux te battre les yeux fermés. Alors que tu combatte ou pas, ça ne changera rien pour toi. », annonça calmement le blond.

Zacharia se figea, tremblotant, serra et desserra ses poings, avant de dégainer sa baguette d'un geste certain. « _Stupéfix !_ »

Draco esquiva le sort en penchant sa tête à gauche. Erk, les Poufsouffles et leurs manies de se laisser guider par leur émotion. Pathétique. Il dégaina sa propre baguette, contra le sort d'attaque avec un « Protego. » murmuré et lança un « Expelliarmus. » calme.

La baguette de Zacharia tourna dans les airs, avant de tomber dans le vide, par-dessus bord, 500 mètres plus bas.

L'expression de Zacharia se figea dans l'horreur, alors que son adversaire l'observait méticuleusement. Il porta une main à son torse, une douleur lacérante le traversa en un flash, comme si tout son sang s'était concentré à l'endroit de son coeur, pulsant violemment, resserrant petit à petit son étreinte autour de l'organe.

A l'instant où Harry ferma les yeux, Zacharia s'écroula.

Le silence s'était ré-installé. Les regards disaient tout. Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de certains, tandis que d'autres, tendus, essayait de se retenir.

Tous avait leur Regno soigneusement déroulé devant eux.

_**« L'ordre a bien été exécuté. »**_

Il était 23h45. Et tout le monde pensait la même chose.

_Le Jeu du Roi est bel et bien réel._

« Q-Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? », demanda Cho d'une voix tremblotante.

Draco haussa les épaules. « Il faudra prévenir un prof ? »

« Pas question ! »

Tout les regards se braquèrent vers Hermione. Elle reprit d'une voix plus calme. « Vous n'avez donc pas fait attention ? Le premier ordre que le Regno a annoncé. Il y avait "Le secret doit être gardé. Quiconque avertira un adulte recevra un gage." Celui qui divulguera le Jeu du Roi va mourir ! »

Un silence tendu s'installa.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, alors ? »

Une voix rêveuse répondit à la question de Ron. Ils tournèrent leur tête vers Luna, comme s'ils venaient de la remarquer. La blonde avait un sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres. « Continuer le Jeu. Obéir au Roi. »


End file.
